Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 339
. As such they should be considered a common-law couple as opposed to husband and wife. No sooner has Peter sat down the phone rings. It's Professor Swan who tells him that he needs to get to Empire State University. The couple takes a cab together. No sooner have they gone does Mary Jane receives a phone call from a colleague. Getting the voicemail, she explains that she has called to tell her that Hal McGee died in the hospital. While Peter learns that the chemical created by Doctor Octopus could destroy the Earth's ozone layer. Peter examines the information and tells Swann that burundite could neutralize the toxin that was recently stolen from Doctor Octopus. Meanwhile, Mary Jane arrives at the television studio and soon discovers that it was a trap set for her by Jonathan Caeser. When he tells her that he had come for her, she refuses to go anywhere with him. This upsets Caeser who decides that if he can't have her, nobody can, and pulls out a knife. At that moment, Spider-Man has tracked down his spider-tracer to Doctor Octopus' hideout in New Jersey. While at the television studio, Jonathan Caeser is interrupted by the arrival of officer Hal Goldman, who easily dealt with Caeser's hired muscle. Jonathan is shocked to have his plan falling apart and is gunned down by the police officer. Mary Jane is horrified to witness a cold-blooded murder committed by a police officer. Hal tells her that he lied to her when they first met, he then reveals to Mary Jane that he is her biggest fan. Meanwhile, Spider-Man confronts Doctor Octopus and warns him of the risk to the ozone layer. Doctor Octopus refuses to listen and attacks Spider-Man. The two struggle with one another until his Doctor Octopus' flailing arms strikes a fuel tank, causing an explosion. As flames rush toward the burundite as Spider-Man races to save it from destruction. While at the television studio, Officer Goldman reveals that he is not really a police detective but a simple file clerk. He explains that he is a huge fan of "Secret Hospital" and after reading the file on Jonathan Caeser decided she needed protection. He then reveals that he was the one who ran over the elderly woman who slapped her across the face, dropped a spotlight on his director's head, and attempted to kill her husband.Goldma's hit and run occurred in , Hal McGee's injury occurred in , and lastly, his attempt to kill Peter Parker happened . Realizing she is dealing with another stalker, Mary Jane warns Goldman that she has a gun. However, Goldman knows she is bluffing because there is a wait period to purchase a gun. She tells Hal that she doesn't want his protection. Disappointed by this, Goldman decides that he will have to kill her. At that moment, Spider-Man has saved the burundite from the flames. This convinces Doctor Octopus that Spider-Man was telling the truth and vows to get his ultimate revenge against Spider-Man for another time. As Doctor Octopus flees, Spider-Man rushes to Empire State University with the burundite. While at the television studio, Mary Jane tries to stall for time. She tells Hal that when he kills her that they will have to change the story arc for "Secret Hospital" and asks him if he'd like to hear what they were planning on doing. Hal falls for this, allowing Mary Jane to get close enough to spray him in the face with her hairspray. While Goldman is blinded she hits him so hard she knocks him out. At Empire State University, Spider-Man assists staff in creating a device that will release burundite into Earth's atmosphere neutralizing Doctor Octopus' deadly chemicals. In order to get it into space, Spider-Man has called in Thor to assist them. The thunder god flies into orbit with the device and activates it, saving the Earth. Seeing that Spider-Man isn't cheering over their victory, Thor asks him why. The wall-crawler explains that he is too busy worrying about what would have happened. That evening, Peter returns to his apartment to find Mary Jane waiting for him. When they both say they couldn't believe the day they had, the two can't help but laugh and hug each other. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** }} ** * Other Characters: * * * ** * }} Locations: * ** Cordco Complex ** * * ** *** **** Peter and Mary Janes Loft *** Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see below for info. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}